1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to continuous proofing and baking apparatus for use in bakeries. In particular, the invention relates to an improved conveyor system which is particularly designed for use in a continuous proofing and baking apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is basically an improvement of the invention disclosed and claimed in the commonly owned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 06/880,642, filed June 27, 1986, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 06/593,088, filed Mar. 26, 1986, now abandoned. The prior patent application is incorporated by reference.
The prior application discloses a conveyor system for use in a continuous proofing and baking apparatus. The apparatus has a conveyor system, which includes a track and a conveyor chain for movement along the track. The links of the conveyor chain include a first connection member and a second connection member, separated by a pair of parallel plates. The upper parallel plate keeps debris from entering the track.
A product supporting grid is carried by the first connection member of each link. A cover member secures the product supporting grid to the link, and cooperates with the upper parallel plate to prevent debris from entering the track.
A rocker is mounted on each product supporting grid. Each rocker has a central portion and an offset portion for securing a bakery pan in engagement with the product supporting grid. The rocker can pivot about a horizontal axis. so that either the central portion or the offset portion engages the bakery pan between two rows of compartments. The central portion will engage a bakery pan having an even number of rows of compartments, and the offset portion will engage a bakery pan having an uneven number of rows.
As the conveyor chain moves along the track, the track sometimes curves. When the track curves, the product supporting grids pivot with respect to one another. While two grids are pivoted with the respect to one another, the rockers on those two grids are not aligned. The rockers will bind against the bakery pan, and the pan will not travel smoothly around the curve. For this reason, a large bakery pan cannot be placed on two consecutive product supporting grids. If the rockers on two successive product supporting grids could be kept in alignment, while the grids are pivoted with respect to one another, then an oversized bakery pan could be supported by the two product supporting grids.